


Dawning

by lilithilien



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you dream?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Written in hopes of brightening Aldiara's day. She wanted "Roman watches Deniz sleeping"...I hope this fits the bill!

Morning came early, its insistent fingers slipping through the curtains and illuminating Roman's face. Unwilling eyes glared at the unwelcome light, but softened at the sight of the man beside him. Deniz lay on his stomach just as they'd made love the night before. A red sheet threaded through his legs like Christmas ribbon, but his back was bare, rising and falling as he dreamed.

"What do you dream?" Roman whispered quietly, his fingertips grazing Deniz' chin, feather-light. There was no answer, but there were no questions either. No doubts, no dissent, only contentment as he slumbered in Roman's bed.


End file.
